Grassland
by Andre Loves Chairty Ahairty
Summary: Grassland is a teen drama, about the students who go to Grassland High School. Grassland High School was found by N. But since N died it is now ran by Steven Stone.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Ranger is Amazing presents...**

**Grassland: Explosion**

**Music Video: Please listen to Capital Cities' - Safe And Sound**

* * *

The scene shifts to a nice white round mansion with marble coding. The mansion was surrounded by oak trees that were nicely flourished. The camera zooms in on the house and the camera fades in into the house. Inside the house a crowded of people where dancing with drinks in their hands. The camera pans over to Cleo and Elliot who are smiling and waving at the people surrounding them. Cleo and Elliot look into eachother eyes and they give each other a quick peck on the lips. Cleo's phone rings and she grabs it. Cleo winks at Elliot and turns around. Cleo walks down the hallway with a devious smile on her face as she holds her phone in the hand. Cleo walks over towards a wooden white door, the door opens and Cleo is dragged in. Cleo smiles as she Sam walks over towards Cleo. Cleo and Sam look into each other eyes and they kiss each other.

Phoebe peeks in from the corner and shuts the door. Phoebe is shocked and she opens her mouth.

The scene shifts to Jennifer who is sitting in the circle with a bunch of people. The bottle spins and it lands on a guy. Hunter walks over and pushes the guy out of the way. Hunter kiss Jennifer and she kisses him back. The two back away from each other and they look into each other eyes. Hunter backs away hunter runs into the empty kitchen. Hunter looks at his left and right. Hunter sticks his hand down his throat and he throws up.

The scene shifts to Lyra. Lyra, Ziggie, Brian and Jason has a red cup in her hand Lyra walks over to Alissa. Lyra titles the cup upside down and the water pours onto of Alissas head. Tears fall from Alissas face as everyone looks at Alisaa and they laugh at her, everyone laughs at her besides Brian, Ziggie and Jason. Alissa turns around, walks away and and runs.

Lyra turns around, and begins walking, but as soon as she begins to walk she trips over a shoelace, but Dean catches her. Dean picks Lyra up. The scenery around them turns pink as eveyone disappears. Lyra and Deans eyes turn into hearts as the two look into each other eyes. Lyra and Dean both lean in so they can kiss each other but Silver taps Dean on the shoulder. Silver reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gun. Lyra and Dean stand their and look shocked by it. Ziggie looks at Jason. Ziggie begins to breathe heavy and he collapse and falls onto the ground.

The camera pans up to Jenna who is in the bathroom looking at the mirror.

Jenna looked in the mirror. Tears where falling down from Jennas eyes as she looked down at the white and purple stick. In the center of the stick was a plus sign over on the side it said "Plus means positive." "Minus means negative."

Tears continued to run down her face. Jenna walked over towards the toilet and put her hands over her mouth and she continued to cry, it as devastating and heartbreaking. More tears continued to fall down from Jenna's eyes

The scene shifts to Rozabella who is walking down the hallway. On the right of rozabella she sees a guy, but on the left she sees a girl. Rozabella is confused.

The scene shifts outside where Alissa and Brian are walking down the street at night.

Brian runs up to Alissa and grabs her. Alissa hugs Brian. As Alissa looks she sees someone who looks exactly like her...but she was taller.

The scene shifts to Raven who is on top of the roof, crying. Raven jumps off the roof and falls down crying.

The scene shifts to Mario who sees Jenna on the couch crying. Mario looks at Jenna and he runs away.

The scene shifts to Principal Steven Stone who is walking home and sees the loud noise coming from the house. Steven shakes his head and grabs his phone so he can call the police.

The scene shifts back out to the mansion as Alissa and Brian walk back inside. The door shuts. The mansion explodes.

* * *

Grassland: Explosion the twenty six chapter arc of Grassland will premiere sometime soon. Check this page updates.

* * *

Cast List:

Pokémon Ranger is Amazing 123 as Jenna Trik

nicholascornish2 as Hunter Blakesfield

Total Drama Girl 01 as Jennifer Smith

I'm a Chair5050 as Brian Jones

Midnight Love Heart as Alissa Nalissa

Midnight Love Heart as Jason Kato

Midnight Love Heart as Ziggie Heart

em-ily8458 as Cleo Fitzpatrick

Razzorow as Sam Gaurd

Opfan37 as Elliot Vanette

Halloween Witch as Rozabella Ebony

N-Badger as Mario Jauna

purple panic as Pheobe Akari

TheDarkLegate as Dean Shepherd

Wolflove595 as Lyra Oaks

Midnight Love Heart as Ally Nalissa

TBA as Principal Steven Stone


	2. Chapter 2

The scene shifted and showed the school. The school was a large building, it was rectangular and three and a half feet long. In the front of the school was three glass doors and sand colored concrete stairs, the front of the school had a sign that said Grassland High School. The school was covered in red bricks and had windows plastered everywhere. The wind was blowing

"This is a brand new school year..." Rozabella said.

Jenna looked into her bathroom mirror. Looking back at her was a 5'7 African American with long coal black hair and coal colored eyes. She wore a long light blue Versace dress with a black belt wrapping around the waist, which made her pop out against the wooden walls. Her light blue three inch heels clacked against the white tiles, her fingernails were painted light blue and she had blue hooped earrings. Tears where falling down from her eyes as she looked down at the white and purple device in her hand. To the side were the rather simple instructions: "Plus (means positive)" and "Minus (means negative)." The white screen in the center of the device displayed a bright red plus. Tears continued to run down her face. "The signs were all there, how didn't I see it? I haven't had my period this month, I've been eating a lot, I was dehydrated..." The girl whimpered, "I can't believe this..."

"You can do whatever you want...and be whoever you want." Rozabella said.

The scene shifts to Brian. "Do you smoke cigarettes?" Brian asked. Brian removed the cigarette from his mouth and opened his mouth and blew a puff of smoke in Alissa's face. Alissa in hailed it through her nose and she began to cough. Alissa couldn't stand the smell of the cigarettes. She still wanted to say something but she just couldn't.

Brian gave Alissa a worried look. "Are you okay?" Brian asked.

The scene shifts. Cleo and Elliot lean in close to each other. Cleo and Elliot press their lips out and the two kiss each other. Sam looked down with a jealous look on his face, he liked Cleo but his best friend Elliot was dating her and he didn't want to ruin his friendship because of a girl.

The scene shifts "How many months are you?" Rozabella asked. Rozabella was a 5'8" girl with curly black hair and she was wearing a maroon strapped top with dark red fringe, black flip flops, black trunks and a dark red backpack that was on the back of her.

Jenna eyes widened up, shocked that Rozabella could tell that she was pregnant. "How did you know...?"

"Your glowing, its pretty obvious."

The scene shifted. Ziggie and Jason leaning in to kiss each other. "All I think about is you Jason." Ziggie said. A car comes and hits Ziggie.

The scene shifts. Jennifer falls and Hunter reaches his hands out and grabs her. Hunter and Jennifer look into each other eyes and they both blush.

The scene shifts and shows Raven being thrown into a trash can, the scene shifts again and shows blood being poured on Raven, the scene shifts again and shows Raven being pushed down the stairs by Alias.

The scene shifts. Raven is sitting on her bed with a gun pointed to her head.

The scene shifts and shows Rozabella grabbing Phoebe hair. Rozabella picks up Phoebe and throws Pheobe out the window.

The scene shifts and shows Dean.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LYRA!" Dean screamed.

Tears run down Lyras face.

The scene shifts and shows Elliot and Cleo. "Cleo, are you cheating on me?" Elliot asked.

The scene shifts and shows Cleo and Sam making out in the closet.

"We need to end this affair, Elliot is like my best friend." Sam said.

"No...you see an affair can be fun sometimes." Cleo said.

The scene shifts and shows Jenna and Mario.

"Don't talk to me...I'm not raising a baby at fifteen years old you dumb ass bitch." Mario said.

The scene shifts and shows Hunter throwing up.

The scene shifts and shows Alissa. Alissa screams.

Grassland: Explosion (In the background an explosion can be heard.)

The twenty six chapter event premises today 7:00pm only in .


End file.
